I Hate You More
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS. Sometimes they made each other so mad that, that energy was going to have to go somewhere. Nick/Macy once shot.


_I don't even know what possessed me to write this.  
It's insanely odd. I warn you in advance._

**I Hate You More.**

"Why is it that Nick's the only one I don't get along with?" Macy asked her best friend Stella as they walked to their final class of the day.

"Beats the hell outta me." Stella shrugged.

Macy had known the Lucas boys for over a year and had long since gotten over her 'fan girl stage' but getting over the fan girl meant getting to know the boys. And getting to know that boys had proved the worst mistake of her life. Because Macy Misa hated Nick Lucas.

She couldn't stand him.

He drove her insane.

He drove her to not like JONAS as much anymore.

Of course she would still go to concerts to support the other two members. The members that treated her like a human being and not like they were in any way better than her. Not like the way their younger brother treated her. Heck, even Frankie had more respect for Macy than Nick did.

And Frankie had only met Macy seven or eight times!

The worst part about it was the fact that Nick and Macy had almost all the same classes. So they walked the halls together and of course, they had to sit together at lunch because of the other two boys and Stella and Nick being the ringleader of the group was always the main man when Macy went to hang out with Stella, Joe and Kevin.

So all in all Macy had to put up with Nick almost all the time.

And it was tough.

Because Nick Lucas drove her crazy.

* * *

"She drives me crazy." Nick said, slamming his head against his locker. Kevin giggled. "What did she do this time?" Kevin always got a good chuckle out of whatever Macy had done to piss Nick off. And that happened a lot. So much so that Kevin didn't even need to ask, 'who?' anymore. "She tripped me in Art. In front of the entire class. And the paint went everywhere including all over the girl I was trying to impress. And then she acted like it was an accident. No one sticks out their foot and trips you up by _accident._" Nick let out a soft growl. Kevin laughed again. "Why'd she do it?" He asked. Nick winced. "I may have…_accidentally_…knocked over her cake in Home Ec…"

* * *

"He just stuck his hand out and pushed it clean off the table! Then he tried to tell me it was an accident!" Macy threw her hands up in an exasperated manner. Stella shook her head. "So how'd you get revenge?" Stella knew how Macy's mind worked. Macy didn't get mad (well she did) but she also got even. "Oh nothing. Nothing. He just _happened_ to fall over my leg which _coincidently _moved in front of him at the wrong time during Art…and the Gods must've felt sorry for me because they were certainly on my side as far as where the paint went…All over Miley Stewart. It. Was. Awesome."

"Macy!" Stella gasped. "You know Nick's been trying to impress her for ages!"

"Hey," Macy held her hands up in surrender. "I wasn't the one who poured the paint over the girl. That was just pure luck."

Stella laughed and sat in her chair.

Macy glared as Nick walked through the doorway.

"Even the way he walks is intimidating and undermining the rest of us." Macy whispered to Stella through gritted teeth.

Stella rolled her eyes as a note landed on her desk.

"_Open Me When Macy's Not Looking."_

Stella giggled knowing the handwriting to be Joe's.

As soon as the teacher was mid-lesson and Macy was too engrossed in writing "I Heart Zac Efron" on her notebook to notice, Stella pulled open the note. Grinning, she nodded to Joe in agreement. As much of an airhead as he was there was a couple of occasions where he would happen upon a good idea. This was one of them.

* * *

"Have you seen my guitar?" Nick asked Joe, positive it had been in his locker before he went to class. He had spent the last forty-five minutes looking for it and by now himself, Joe and Kevin were the only people left in school. Even the Janitor had gone home. "Music Room." Joe told him as he shoved another 'Secret Admirer' note in Stella's locker, thinking it was fun to mess with the blonde girl's head. "What's it doing in there?" Nick's brow furrowed. "Oh gee Nick…I don't know…music room…guitar…go figure." Joe shrugged sarcastically. "Right. Listen, I'll meet you and Kevin at home. I'm gonna go to the park when I get that dang guitar."

Kevin smiled. "Sure thing Bro. Um, can I borrow your phone?" He asked, his voice raising to a higher octave. Joe shot him a warning glance and whispered; "This is why I told you to stay quiet." Nick's brow furrowed but he shook his head, handing the phone to Kevin and made his way to the music room regardless.

* * *

"Stella, that's so mean!" Macy laughed as her best friend shoved a 'Secret Admirer' letter into the middle JONAS' locker. "I know, but it's so funny!" Stella squeaked.

"I can't believe you made me wait-" Macy looked at her watch. "Forty five minutes just to make sure everyone was gone home!" She laughed.

Stella smiled. Forty five minutes? Perfect.

"Hey Mace, do me a huge favour?" Stella asked, fluttering her eyelids. Macy rolled her eyes. "I will if you stop fluttering your eyelashes and treating me like I'm Joe Lucas." She shot Stella a quizzical look. Stella blushed. "Fine. Will you run to the music room and get Nick's guitar for me?"

Macy's eyes grew wide. "Why?" She questioned.

"Because Nick text me telling me he forgot it and asked would I bring it to him and my feet are killing me from breaking in these new heels so I don't wanna go all the way upstairs." She told her, innocently. Macy narrowed her eyes, sensing there was more to the almost incoherent sentence but she knew that the sooner she got the guitar the sooner she could get the hell out of this place.

"Fine." She muttered.

"And this is why you're the bestest best friend ever." Stella beamed. "Oh and can I borrow your phone?"

* * *

Macy walked into the music room.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" She asked, confused.

"I'm a musician and this is a music room. You do the math. What are you doing here?" His expression was hard.

Another reason why Macy hated him.

His seeming inability to smile.

"Stella asked me to get the guitar for you. She said you text her telling her to-""I never text Stella." Nick interrupted.

"Well, that's what-"

Macy was interrupted again. Only this time not by Nick.

By Joe's voice shouting;

"Later suckas!" And the door banging shut.

"Joseph!" Nick yelled and ran to the door. He shook the handle.

"He locked it!" Nick announced.

"Nice analysis, Sherlock." Macy muttered. "I'll ring Stella and tell her to-balls." Macy's hand dropped from her pocket. "Stella has my phone. Can you-"

"_Kevin_ has mine." Nick said acidly. "This is them trying to get us to 'work out our differences', isn't it?" He banged the door. "BECAUSE IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK!"

"NEITHER IS SCREAMING, EINSTEIN, THEY'RE GONE!" Macy unnecessarily shouted at Nick.

He turned and glared at her. "How do you know?"

Macy pointed to the window.

Nick crossed the room and stared out.

Joe and Stella waved, beaming, before getting into Kevin's car.

"If we weren't three stories up, I'd jump down and strangle those immature idiots." Nick spat through gritted teeth.

"Your guitar has a note on it." Macy pointed.

But Nick was too busy fuming to look down.

"It's a guitar. It has _lots_ of notes Macy." He told her.

"No, you moron, look." She punched the note into his chest.

Nick's eyes flitted over the piece of paper.

"_We'll be back in two hours. And if you don't talk to each other, we're not letting you out. And we'll know. Because Stella knows people and relationships." _Joe's messy handwriting was scribbled all over the page.

"Pshh. Stella knows relationships. My ass." Macy scoffed.

Nick almost, kind of smiled.

Macy rolled her eyes.

"Ever heard of the word _smile_ Nick? It's a nice word. You should Google it sometime. Maybe even try it, if you're brave enough."

"Macy…" Nick's voice lowered, threateningly.

"Ugh, don't even go there." She scoffed.

They sat down and Nick picked up the instrument.

He sighed and strummed his guitar.

"Aw please Lucas. I've got a headache as it is." Macy put her hand to her head. She wasn't lying. She did have a headache. And she was going to kill the blonde that caused it along with the straight haired Lucas that helped.

And if Nick managed to live through this endeavour then JONAS fans would only be loosing _one_ of their precious brothers.

Macy blinked at her own thoughts.

A year ago a thought like that would never have even entered her head. She would have been right there with the JONAS fans, pitchforks and torches at the ready to harm anyone that dared make a joke about killing a member of JONAS.

Although she probably would have accidentally set one of the brothers on fire and then poked another in the eye…

Nick strummed the guitar again.

"If you don't stop, I'll sing along with you." She threatened.

"Good. Maybe you'll break the door down."

But he stopped playing regardless.

"Nick, why are you so horrible to me?"

"Me? You tripped me up in front of Miley!"

"You knocked over my cake!"

"It was an accident!"

"Pushing it off the table doesn't make it an accident Nick." Macy's tone deepened.

"Macy, I swear to you I didn't do it on purpose."

Macy cocked her eyebrow.

"I swear on…Elvis I didn't knock over your cake on purpose."

She sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry for tripping you."

"Yeah, like that helps. Miley won't even look at me." Nick's voice was quiet.

"She's no good for you anyway." Macy told him. "She's a player. And she's got a secret. I don't know what it is but I can see it in her eyes. She's hiding something." Macy folded her arms.

"Well at least I have better taste in girls than you have in guys. I mean, Chazz Michael Michaels? What we you thinking?" He started beating out a rhythm against his legs.

"Yeah. He was a jackass. Can you please STOP?!" She put her hands on top of his, pinning them onto his legs. He locked eyes with hers. For a second she thought she saw something in his eyes but as soon as she saw it the hatred returned.

"Get off me Misa."

She pulled her hands back.

"When did we start this?" She asked, hoping to change the subject.

"When you broke my knuckles and I couldn't play anything for two months." Nick clasped his hands trying to cool the burning sensation.

Macy winced.

Her JONAS Superfan days.

"I really didn't-"

"It's fine. It was an accident. Like everything else."

"Will you stop interrupting me?!"

She stood up.

He followed suit, not wanting her towering over him.

As they stood up they were so close that if either of them moved they'd end up touching again. And Nick's hands were already burning. He didn't want a repeat.

"I will if you say something worth listening to!"

"Sometimes Lucas you make me so mad I just…I just…"

"Just what?" Nick questioned. "No wonder I interrupt you. You can't even finish a-OUCH!"

Macy had just slapped him square across the face.

"I hate you!" She yelled.

"I hate you more!" He yelled back, stepping toward her.

"Oh, real mature." She mocked.

"I'm not the one who used physical violence."

"And no wonder. You wouldn't know physical if it came up and introduced itself."

Nick's brow furrowed.

"Yeah, that didn't really make sense…" Macy trailed. "But, regardless, you drive me so bloody crazy that sometimes I just want to scream."

"Me? You're the one who does the driving."

Nick took a second to wince at his own words.

"You were always so poetic. Seriously, Nick, do you really write your songs or do you pay someone to do that like everything else?" Macy told him, sarcastically.

"Shut up Misa. Of course I write our songs."

"You shut up Lucas.""Real mature." Nick mocked Macy's comment from earlier.

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"You shut up."

"You shut up!"

Macy smirked. "You know, I'll bet your brothers write the songs. They're better than you at everything anyway."

"Name one thing either of them are better at." Nick was angered more at Macy's smirk than her words.

"Well, Kevin's better at being nice and Joe is better with the girls."

"Joe is so not." Nick said, thinking of his brother's relationship with a certain blonde stylist.

"So is."

"So not."

"I'll bet he's a better kisser than you too."

Nick growled.

"Shut up Misa."

"You shut Lucas."

"You shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Fine." Nick smirked and Macy's eyes widened. Not at the fact that he was giving in but at the fact that there was an actual smile on his face. An evil smile. But a smile. "I'll shut us both up." He covered her lips with his. At first she was too shocked to react but eventually she gave into the kiss and let him shut them up.

They eventually pulled away for air.

"You're smiling." She remarked.

"So are you." His smile broadened.

"I hate you." She told him, arching an eyebrow.

"I hate you more." He replied, connecting their lips again.

* * *

_See, I told ya. Odd, odd stuff right there.  
Stupid and odd.  
But I was bored. What can ya do?  
Later! :)_


End file.
